


Defenses

by HecatesKiss



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Self Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that James' and Alec's lessons in self defense have been paying off with their favourite Quartermaster. Q just feels <i>really</i> bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd totally raw work.

Alec blinked when he heard a low groan coming from a shadowed corner in Six. He glided forward and then frowned.

"Head down James. You don't wanna swallow that much blood." Alec muttered, digging out a pocket square and passing it to his best friend. The other blond bowed his head and held it to his nose.

"Broken?"

James nodded once.

"And somebody popped you too. Lip is puffy. Gigi in Accounting?"

James snorted, groaned, and shook his head.

Hurrying feet had Alec spinning and putting himself between his best friend and the oncoming person.

Their Quartermaster stood there, blinking hazel eyes, and mouth twisted in distress. A bag of ice was dangling from one hand and a towel was clutched in the other.

"James? I am so, so sorry. You startled me. I --"

"He tried to grab you from behind and the loss prevention training kicked in?" Alec asked, eyes lighting with mirth and smothering back a chuckle.

"Yes. Bloody hard head and effective elbow use." James muttered before he took the ice and towel from Q and gingerly pressed the cold substance to his face.

"Still, it is Six I--"

"No. We've been hit here once. That is perfectly all right. I'm sure James is glad you know how to defend yourself. and the fact you acted first questioned second is a good thing, Quartermaster. Review it next week with full padding for James and myself? Might as well add knives at this point."

"All right." Q agreed, nervously dragging a hand through his hair.

"Continue on with your day, Quartermaster. I'll see to it that James get's his nose put back straight. Good shot." Alec said, laughing quietly as he took his best friend by the elbow and led him towards their offices.

"He bloody... ow fuck."

Alec only laughed harder.


End file.
